Crime Lord
by redhatladyfan
Summary: VILE is known as being a non-violent crime organization. However, its true identity lies within the underground underground. How long can VILE keep its true identity hidden?  Rated M for a reason.


Usual Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Carmen Sandiego, Zack, Ivy, the Chief or any henchmen related to the cartoon. They are owned by whoever owns The Cookie Jar Company, WOEICS and the Learning Company, Carmen Sandiego franchise.

I made up the names of the two Chinese henchmen from Moondreams.

**Rated M for descriptions of weaponry and physical violence, drugs and the usage of foul language. If you dislike any of these things, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

~VILE HQ – Subbasement~

"No, no Carmen I-I-I" the man stammered. Two uniformed henchmen held him down by the shoulders. The man's body was shaking in fear. He never thought that she would find out. His plan was foolproof; at least that's what he told himself.

"So tell me Clyde, what happened to the 54 kilos? I'd like to hear your side of the story." Carmen stepped closer to him. Her heels crunched against some dirt on the concrete floor. The overhead light bulb cast a dark shadow underneath her hat brim making it impossible to read her face, as her lower half was stoic.

"I-I" the man shook in the chair. He looked at his two captures for some hope or compassion. They only looked down at him frowning. "I had some debts to take care of Carmen. They were after me. I had to give them payment or-or they would've killed me. I've worked for you for over 10 years now. A loyal servant..."

She interrupted, "A loyal servant? What an interesting choice of words." then motioned for a henchman standing behind for a chair. He placed it in front of the man. Carmen sat down and put one leg over the other, and adjusted her coat so that it covered her thigh.

"Do you know how much your little debt repayment has cost me? I'll tell you $605,167 in profits. My distributors aren't too happy and neither are their customers. So what are we going to do about that?"

She was eerily calm. The man stared at her with wide eyes. Bad thoughts ran through his mind of what she might do to him. Killing him was one of them, but that isn't _her_ style.

"You can take it out of my pay. I'll-I'll d-d-do anything Carmen. Please, please don't hurt me."

Carmen smiled, "Oh I know you'll do anything and, believe me, you will." She got up and pushed the chair back with her foot. "But first let me leave you with a kiss." She began to take off her gloves "Two in fact."

Sweat beaded on his forehead as her hands were revealed. On each ring finger was a ridged flat ring with a raised initial. On the right was a gold one and on the left was a silver one. The two henchmen held is his face in place, as he squirmed. Carmen lifted her left hand with the back facing his cheek and smacked it hard. She felt the sting of his cheekbone against her finger, but the stinging impact didn't faze her. A red S mark was left. The ringleader did the same to the other side leaving a C. In the undergound underground, whenever, someone had the initials C and S on their cheeks it was widely known they were on Carmen's list. She motioned for her men to let him go. Clyde fell off the chair and landed on his knees.

"Thank you Carmen. Thank you for not killing me." His cheeks were hot and throbbed, but it was better than the alternative.

"Let that be a reminder to you about who's in charge. Now, get up and get your uniform on. Report to me in an hour" she hissed. "Your repayment has begun."

Clyde jumped up and ran out of the subbasement.

"What are we going to do about the lost shipments boss?" asked the lead henchman.

"Nothing to worry about Steven a shipment is arriving tomorrow evening. I just don't like it when people think they can double cross me and get away with it."

She took a rubbing alcohol packet out of her pocket and cleaned off the tops of her rings, then threw the used wet paper away and put on her gloves.

"Nothing gets past you does it boss?"

"I'd like to think so" she sighed "but it's hard staying on top of things, however it's always a pleasure having help." She slapped the burly man on his back. He took the brute gesture as a compliment and motioned for his men to follow him.

"Now let us get on with our regular heists. It's been over a month since we've done anything for ACME and my reputation, to the war room for a briefing. Oh" She turned around and pointed at a regular henchman "tell Ge Ge and Mei Mei to meet us, as well as the others."

"Yes Ma'am."

~ War Room~

Everyone was still standing talking to one another as they waited for the rest of the VILE team to arrive. GeGe and Mei Mei were the last to walk into the room. Ge Ge was the older of the two. He was a large bald headed man of few words. He had a black yang symbol tattooed on the back of his right hand. Mei Mei was very stylish, had thick black straight hair and was the voice for them both. A white yin symbol tattooed was on the back of her left hand.

Carmen gestured for them to sit down, as she took her place standing at the head of the table. "Now, as you all know it's been tough keeping VILE's real operations under wraps. And I must say I'm proud of each and every one of you." she smiled. "After this next heist Ge Ge and Mei Mei have arranged for us to receive a very generous shipment."

Mei Mei stood up, "Thank you Carmen. We are much honored that you chose us to assist you in this caper and that you took our offer." Ge Ge stood up and bowed.

"The honor has been mine." Carmen bowed her head and Mei Mei and Ge Ge returned the gesture then sat down. "When we reach our last destination and ACME has "thwarted" my plan, we will rendezvous at the safe house in Hong Kong. I need a volunteer main henchman to get caught." A few raised their hands. Carmen pointed to one. "Thank you and you know the drill. Ok we'll leave in two days, so get your rest."


End file.
